XMen Application for needed oc
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: this is a trade an oc for an oc when needed rule's are inside read carefully  contest ends august 25th
1. Chapter 1

Okay people I know that I'm usually the one making OC's for you but I've got a little bit of writer's block here so help me out

Rules: I need one boy one girl from each of you

A detailed description of their personality (AKA I will NOT except bubbly, tempered etc.) no one word descriptions they annoy me lmao cuz if they are one word unless you don't ABSOLUTELY NEED only one word to describe them

If accepted your OC's will arrive at the institute in the beginning and I will mention them from time to time but most will be saved for the sequel

**_OK I NEED ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL FROM EACH OF YOU NOT JUST A BOY AND NOT JUST A GIRL BOTH OKAY! _**thank you just want to say as well that i need a hyper pair a loner pair and a happy go lucky pair no prissy girls alright just saying

Forum 

If you need to look it is mostly like my main character forum on my x-men evolution story

Name: first and last pronounce like in the dictionary if foreign

Nick name: same as name

Codename: must be different from nickname and wolverine's nickname

Wolverine's nickname: name given to student when they arrive

Family members: name/age/association (mother sister father etc.)

Age: 15-18

Home state:

Personality: DETAIL'S (again for reference see my story

Appearance:

Eyes: detailed

Hair: length/color/thick thin etc.

Prefers: as in clothing style great detail needed, will not consider if not (look to **The Girls from New Orleans **for a reference read thoroughly)

Height: approximate ex. 5'5 etc.

Skin tone:

Preferred martial arts: if needed

Dislikes:

Likes:

Fears:

Mutation: DETAIL _PLEASE I'm BEGGING YOU!_

_im looking forward to seeing your OC's and remember who's ever OC 's i choose will get the privliledge of whenever you need an OC just ask me and i'll make one for you according to your specifications _

_thanks again and have a nice day _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I think I have a good idea of who im bringing in but I have another curveball for you all, all powers have to be different from the original characters including my OC's!

so here are my lucky lady's

Jessica Jade Carr: dragons dance

Echo Lovett=behindthemasquerade

Katie Sonnett(don't know what I'll do but i'll try to include her as best I can)=XXXyogi simpsonXXX

Briar Nickelson= sister grimm 13

salina tarkez=

alli swartz

Janette Knight

Trina Jane Peterson

my fellas

Jared Carr

Nathaniel black=arainscorp

dexter callen

jack martin

Teddy Uliicities

(ps I think that jack and teddy are going to have a bit of a rivalry here) **grins evilly**

Cameron Quinlan

ALRIGHT GIRLS AND BOYS SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS I WILL NOW NEED MORE FELLAS AND I'D LIKE A FEW PREPPY GIRLS WHO ARE LIKE THE QUEEN BEE BITCHY TYPES

and thank all of you for submitting and I assure you that I will still if asked make oc's for you :)

and also I am not done yet with the oc's decisions so I will still accept them IF they meet that forum specifications and if you dont have an answer for one PLEASE dont leave it blank OR just leave what I wrote for you to do in it's place just tell me that you dont have an answer and we'll come up with one together thank you all

and although im pretty scared to do this do to the flood of pm's i'll probably get, please along with putting them up in reviews send them to me via pm and if you cant then a review will do just fine


	3. Chapter 3

Alright kiddie's here is my final list of character's sorry if you were not chosen they were all good

character:power

so here are my lucky lady's

Jessica Jade Carr: is able to control plant life

Echo Lovett: can possess people in her phasing state

Katie Sonnett:Able to make/manipulate fire and heat

Briar Nickelson:Gravity Manipulation

Salina Tarkez: control over the 4 elements

Alli Swartz:invisibility/illusions/force fields and sound manipulation

Janette Knight: can mutate her body to form wings on her back;

Trina Jane Peterson: can create copies of herself

Wyvern Thompson: wind manipulation and controlling

Hana Minatsuki: has black wings and can form blue balls of light in her hands

and our mean girl 

Chloe Lewis: energy blasts

my fellas

Jared Carr:has the ability to adjust his molecules to the need of the situation

Nathaniel black:Energy Manipulation

Dexter Callen: can absorb kinetic energy

Jack Martin: light manipulation

Teddy Uliicities: shadow manipulation

(p.s. I think that jack and teddy are going to have a bit of a rivalry here) **grins evilly**

Cameron Quinlan: telekinesis

Carlos Ortega:super strength, super speed, and aerokinesis (the ability to use and manipulate air)

alrighty then I hope you like them


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody just wanted to let you know that there will be updates for all of my novels soon I just need ya'll to be patient for me

Sincerely,

Tmntfreak1996


End file.
